


Forest Adventure

by Donoweenie



Series: Misc [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Danielle technically, Disobedient kids (Again Danielle), Gen, Little kids go on an adventure, Siblings do something stupid, Unsupervised kids, Wasps, Wasps don't make honey, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoweenie/pseuds/Donoweenie
Summary: The Donadieu Twins, Danielle and Isabelle go to the abandoned shed behind their church.From my creative writing class.





	Forest Adventure

“C’mon Isabelle! We’re almost there!”

“Slow down, Danielle! It’s too slippery and muddy!”

 

            Danielle paid her sister no mind, continuing to duck between fallen trees and other stages of plant life. Isabelle tried to keep while avoiding mud and filth on her Sunday best dress. As much as Isabelle loved her sister, she wished she didn’t agree to her half-baked ideas. Today’s adventure was venturing out to the abandoned shed behind their church, despite their mother and aunt’s warnings. No one really knew what laid in the woods or what was in the shed; as far as anyone knew, the shed was there before the church was built.

            The twins, well, Danielle wanted to explore it because she was ten and pre-pre-teen rebellion! Isabelle tagged along because she worried about her impulsive sister and their mother said they had to stay together.

            Danielle came to a halt and waited for Isabelle, they were a couple feet ahead of the shed and a good fifty-sixty feet away from the church. Isabelle frowned at Danielle when she finally caught up with her. Splotches of mud and grass stains decorated the hem of Danielle’s robin egg blue dress and legs; twigs and leaves were in her hair. Her black Mary-Janes were caked in mud and scuffed Thin red lines and mud covered her face, but Danielle was unfazed. Isabelle pulled out a handful of hand wipes out of her egg yolk cardigan, she opened one and took it to Danielle’s face.

            “Stand still,” Isabelle mumbled, cleaning her sister’s face. Danielle made a face but didn’t move. After Isabelle was done cleaning her sister’s face, she started to pick the plants out of Danielle’s hair, fixing her bun. There was an attempt. After making Danielle look presentable, the twins focused their attention back on the shed.

            “BEHOLD! The shed!” Danielle shouted, pointing at the shed.

            “Whelp, we’ve seen it. Let’s go,” Isabelle said, turning around to leave. It was bad enough that they had to lied to their mother and by extension, their aunt, along with disobeying by venturing out to the shed. Well, Danielle did, Isabelle was only tagging along because their mother said that they must stick together.

            Danielle pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

            “You promise to check it out with me!” Danielle whined, tugging on Isabelle’s hand, using her weight to make her sister stay. Isabelle sighed and stared at Danielle, who was giving her worst puppy eyes she has ever seen.

            “Fine, but if I get poison ivy from this, you’re sleeping on the bottom bunk and you have to tell mom and Aunty Estelle the truth!” Isabelle said, puffing out her chest.

            “Thank you!” Danielle said, standing on her tippy toes to kiss her sister’s cheek, before grabbing her hand. Isabelle rubbed her face, treading along begrudgingly. 

            Danielle began to talk about…something while Isabelle looked around. The woods were quiet expect for the chirps from birds and her sister’s chatter, sunlight being filtered through the trees that has fallen. Isabelle smiled a bit, it was nice to enjoy the beauty of nature–

            “Izzy, what’s that?” Danielle asked, nudging something with her foot.

            “What’s what?”

            Isabelle froze. The thing Danielle was kicking at this point, was a wasp’s nest.

            “That’s a wasp nest and stop it. There could be wasps in there.”

            “Wasps? They’re like bees, right? I bet they make delicious honey!”

            Before her sister could stop her, Danielle picked the nest and smashed it on a rock, her interest in the abandoned shed gone. With her eyes on a new prize, only to get a nasty consolation prize.

            Instead of honey, there were wasps. Angry wasps. A lot of them, too. Isabelle paled and dashed back to safety. Danielle was close behind, so were the wasps.

            Frantic screaming filled the woods, along with the sounds of angry buzzing. The twins ducked between fallen trees, rocks, and everything else. The wasp eventually gave up, only willing to go far. The twins ran into their aunt, practically knocking her over, with panic and terror on their face. Mud and plant matter stained their jackets and dresses, their knees scrapped.

            Estelle shook her head and sighed, she guided the twins back to the church.

            “Let’s get you two cleaned up.”

            There were no more forest themed adventures for the Donadieu twins for a long time.

 


End file.
